


Sweet Dreams

by Reader Inserts (Bulletproof_love)



Series: Interested!Amaro [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Developing Relationship, Duty, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Dance, First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Rain, Relationship(s), Sleep, Sleepovers, Slow Dancing, Sweet Dreams, Wakes & Funerals, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Reader%20Inserts
Summary: Nick reveals his interest in you...





	Sweet Dreams

  It was late by the time the two of you got back to your apartment. Nick was supporting the majority of your body weight as you stumbled through the door and into the open plan living room. At some point after the funeral the two of  you had decided to have your own wake in memory of your old friend.

    It had meant to be a toast, the two of you holding up your glasses to the man you’d both held dear. It had quickly developed into something more once you had started swapping stories. Hence why you were stumbling home together towards the nearest bed at four in the morning after being booted out of the local bar.

    It had been pouring down outside. After the funeral the heavens had opened and since the bar was only around the corner from your place you had decided to walk the distance.

    Your clothes were soaking wet. Nick’s white shirt had turned almost see through, clinging to his toned abs. Something that you did not fail to notice, especially while his arm was draped around your shoulders, his hard body pressing up against you.

    You separated once the door had shut behind you. You headed towards the bathroom in search of towels and Nick retreated into the kitchen in search of what, you wasn’t sure but you guessed it was probably more alcohol.

    The white fluffy towels were cupped in your hands as you made your way back to towards the kitchen area. You paused in the archway watching as he thumbed through your retro C.D. collection. The black suit jacket he’d been wearing was folded over the back of one of the dining room chairs. You watched as he selected a C.D. and placed it into the sound system.

    "Dance with me.“ Nick urged, holding out his hand.

    "I can’t…” you whisper. Before you know it Nick has taken the towels from your hands and tossed them onto the sofa.

    He grasped your hand, silencing your protest by pulling you to him. His arm encircling your waist, drawing you to him. The wet fabric from your clothes brushed noisily as the warmth of Nick’s body pressed against your damp skin through the thin material. Despite everything you found yourself smiling into his shoulder as he cradled you close.

     The badge would always be there, the same way it was for you but off the clock when he loosened up and relaxed you saw a whole other side of him. You knew his father’s mantle weighted heavily upon him, he strived to be everything that the man who concieved him wasn’t.  This was a man who thrived on a sense of duty, his duty to his job, his duty to his children. You admired that aspect of him, the way he stepped up time and time again.

    His dark eyes were locked on yours as you swayed together, hips touching.  His muscular arm felt hot against your flesh, burning through your wet blouse. The alcohol was working its magic, your inhibitions were already slipping. You were more sensitive to his touch, you arched slightly as his blazing fingertips brushed over the small of your back, his palm coming to rest there holding you in place.

    That unique chemistry was back again. You could feel it stirring between the two of you once more as Nick tilting his head to look into your eyes. His fingertips ghosting across your cheek, the intimacy in that single touch…

    "I’m going to kiss you.“ he told you, his dark gaze dipping to your pert pink lips.

    "Uh huh.” you responded, closing your eyes and savoring the moment.

    His lips were soft and tentative as they brushed yours. You felt yourself beginning to come apart as his hands glided down your arms, clasping your smaller hands in his. Your body was tingling, humming with the thrum of your connection as you opened your eyes and found yourself staring into his brilliant brown gaze.  

    "Nick I…“ you began, trailing off as his forehead came to rest upon yours.

    "You don’t have to say anything.” he told you, his nose trailing along the length of yours until your lips were inches apart. “Just sleep on it and we’ll talk in the morning.”

    "I have a spare room.“ you utter, allowing your lips to brush over his.

    "I know.” he whispered. “I’m staying in it tonight.”

    "Hm.“ you responded as his lips caressed your hairline before he drew away unwillingly.

    You felt his absence deep down in the center of your chest as you watched him walk away towards the spare room. He glanced over his shoulder, that trademark smile of his pulling at his sensuous lips, his curly dark hair already drying in the heat from the room as he whispered the words.

    “Sweet dreams.”


End file.
